


In the Dying of Daylight

by walterdelamare



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walterdelamare/pseuds/walterdelamare
Summary: World War III has been raging across Europe for five years, and magical families have become the targets of a dangerous and calculating regime bent on destroying witching powers for good. Pippa Pentangle takes charge of a covert effort to move magical children from their homes, scattered across the UK, to deliver them to a safe-house known to a select few as ‘Cackle’s Castle.’ She has three more girls to deliver to safety before she can retire, but while stuck in one of Cackle’s London locations, she meets the looming and formidable landlady, Hecate Hardbroom. Could she be one of the enemy? Or is there more to this mysterious woman than meets the eye?World War AU, loosely based on the show.





	1. Chapter 1

Three girls, that was the last of them.

Pippa Pentangle glanced down at the register for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Seven hundred and fifty-five children moved to Cackle’s Castle, over a gruelling five years. Five years of shattered nerves, late nights, betrayals, and covert operations. It had been exhausting, but Pippa was finally almost ready to return home, to get some well deserved rest, once these girls were safely dispatched.   
The last identifiable children of all England’s traceable witching families, almost, almost safe.

The girls were huddled together on the train seat, Maud’s head lolling against the window, Enid leaning against her, and Mildred pretending to sleep, but every so often opening an eye to look at the scenery that rushed by. Pippa’s eyes were far more keenly trained. To look out for checkpoints, soldiers, for the stranger who took a little too much interest in the children by her side. Those who reached for phone boxes just a little too quickly after seeing them. Still, they had come this far. Just three more children, then a return to normal life, or at least, as normal as life could be with the war still ongoing. It made her breath catch just thinking about it. No more glancing over her shoulder, or that creeping terror when someone called her name in a crowd. She could go home. There were rumours that Cackle’s castle was impossible to breach, the barriers employing the most advanced magic history had ever seen. At any rate, there seemed to be little risk of it being discovered by non-magicals, and if it was, enemies would find it guarded by some of operation Cackle’s most elite agents. Pippa tried to memorise up all their most recent codenames in her head; Drill, Bat, Rowan-Webb…

Pippa’s thoughts were interrupted as a voice came over the tannoy:

‘We are now approaching Charing Cross Station, where this train will terminate. Please collect any and all belongings before disembarking. Thank you, and we hope you’ve had a pleasant journey.”

As Maud and Enid scooped up their trunks and paper packages, Mildred moved over to Pippa and waved her down, waiting to whisper something. Pippa leaned in, expectantly. 

“Why can’t we use a transference spell, Miss Pentangle? Mum said that London was especially dangerous for…us.” 

Pippa scanned the carriage, but as they were the last ones to disembark, she replied, quietly:   
“We can’t be seen using magic, Mildred. They’re targeting wizarding families, it’s too dangerous to risk, someone could see us.” She stood up, addressing all three of the girls. “But you’ll be safe, as long as you’re good, and you do exactly as I say. Now gather your things -we must move quickly.” 

She checked her watch. “Quarter to seven, that should get us there in plenty of time.” She thought to herself, moving quickly through the crowds. “Now girls, there can be absolutely NO magic used in the house. The owner is an ordinary, and she gets even a sniff of trouble she might well call the police, or worse. Then we’d all be in very severe danger – do you understand?”  
They nodded solemnly. Well, all apart from Mildred, who was fidgeting with the buttons on her coat, her bags half spilling out onto the platform. Pippa smiled with a shake of her head, and bent down help Mildred tidy her things. She brought her fingers gently under Mildred’s chin and tilted it up, to make sure she was looking at her.   
“Mildred.” She stared at her intently. “You really can’t use any magic from here until Cackles. Please understand that. I need you to be on your ABSOULUTE best behaviour.”   
Mildred nodded “I understand Miss Pentangle. I’ll do my best.”

She smiled. “Good. Now then girls, do you all remember how to use your Oyster cards?”

The girls murmured in agreement, holding the pieces of blue plastic tentatively and giving each other sceptical glances, though Miss Pentangle …..striding on cheerfully. “Right-ho girls, stay close, and let me know if you see anything unusual. We’re going underground!” 

The children, entranced by the crowds, the rush, and the lights of the Tube, were too busy observing to ask many questions. Pippa welcomed the moment to think, of nothing really – the steady rhythm of the train immediately easing her train of thoughts, just slightly. Going to a house owned by an Ordinary, what on earth was Ada thinking? Pippa had fought the decision, of course, but with such little time and such stubborn resistance, she didn’t really have an option once the third refusal letter came through. But Pippa knew her mission, knew how to keep these children safe, at any cost. As they shuffled up from the muggy concrete of the Tube and into the bracingly cold London air, whipping their clothes and hair behind them, she didn’t let any of her rapidly encroaching fears register on her face, never answered their questions without a cheerful tone. And as she walked the girls up the heavy stone staircase to a Victorian era house, with an enormous black door, she made sure that they couldn’t hear her gulp as she knocked the brass knocker against the thick wood. 

An austere woman appeared in front of them, dressed entirely in black with a severely tight bun. Ethel and Enid took physical steps back, Mildred moving closer to Pippa.   
“Miss Pentangle?” Miss Hardbroom asked, an eyebrow arched. 

“Good to meet you, Miss Hardbroom.” Pippa reached out her hand for the other woman to shake, the gesture still felt strange, unfamiliar, even after all this time, and she often had to restrain herself from bringing her hand up to her forehead. She turned to the girls, beckoning them to step forward. “…and my nieces; Enid, Maud, and Mildred. Come on girls, introduce yourselves!”

The girls all mumbled politely, looking up at Miss Hardbroom with visible anxiety. Miss Hardbroom did not reply, but instead pulled a fob-watch from her dress pocket and looked pointedly at Pippa. 

“7 minutes late.” She clicked the watch shut. “In the future, I would appreciate more conscious time-keeping from you all.” She sighed. “But you’ve travelled far, I’m sure. come in – shoes off, please.”

Pippa breathed a sigh of relief, ushering the girls in and sweeping the street for signs of anyone watching them. Nothing – just the biting London air, and papery brown leaves rolling down the street. But Pippa didn’t see the blinds of the house across the road flickering, slowly, as she pushed the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Mildred Hubble an hour to blow their cover. One hour. Even for such an accomplished trouble-maker, it was quite an achievement. Pippa had swept the girls upstairs, got them to brush their teeth, put on their pyjamas, they huddled sleepily on a sofa beside the window. She passed around warm cups of milk to the girls, waiting for them to all climb into bed. It took her a moment before she realised that Mildred was missing. 

‘Girls…’ she said, trying to sound calm. ‘I don’t suppose you’ve seen Mildred in the past few minutes?

Enid rolled her eyes. ‘Last time I saw her she was chasing after that filthy cat – I think he got downstairs again.’

‘Rightho.’ Pippa stood up hurriedly. ‘Lights out girls, I’ll see you all in the morning.’ 

They groaned, but complied, pulling blankets over themselves and gradually flicking off the lamps precariously placed on bedside tables almost too tall for them to reach.   
It took all of her self control not to vault herself down the stairs – especially when she saw Mildred across the street, arms raised, trying to levitate tabby down from a lamppost. She couldn’t hear the girl, but she could see the tell-tale signs of an incantation. And then, to her absolute horror, Miss Hardbroom walking out towards Mildred, her arms crossed, her expression…. She didn’t even want to think about the fury on her face, what this might mean for Mildred. For all of them. 

She launched herself towards the two, Mildred now holding Tabby close to her chest, her eyes white with fear. 

Pippa called out ‘She was just- I can explain! Miss Hardbroom, if you’ll only allow me a minute to-‘

“I suppose you wish me to believe that this ‘niece’ of yours was simply…what?” Miss Hardbroom said dryly, gripping Mildred by the back of her collar. “Don’t take me for a fool, Miss Pentangle. I know what I saw. And I know it was magic.”

Pippa’s throat went dry, and she reached out to grab Mildred by the arm, pulling her back and holding her shoulders tightly. Hecate didn’t resist, and Mildred stumbled towards her, clearly terrified. She thought about the girls upstairs, glanced at the door, her eyes going back to Hecate’s unreadable expression. 

“If you try anything, Hardbroom, you’ll have to get through me first. And you’ll find that I can put up quite a fight.” She stared up at Miss Hardbroom, her expression fierce, trying to make herself as tall as possible, practically standing on tiptoes. 

“Mildred, go upstairs, I’ll find you when it’s safe.” She whispered, debating whether to transfer Mildren there herself, staring at Miss Hardbroom, ready to fling her to the other side of the room if necessary – anything to delay her, long enough to get the girls out the door. Ten minutes? She thought frantically. More? 

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up, before she sighed, angrily. “I knew Ada wasn’t being careful enough.” 

Pippa stilled then, her hold on Mildred lessening slightly. “Ada?”

“Ada Cackle.” Hecate looked at Pippa with an arched eyebrow. “You think I’m not aware of the operation you’ve been running here? Running entirely carelessly, might I add?” 

Hecate looked at Mildred. “That child could have been anywhere. Could have been CAUGHT, Miss Pentangle, by a wide range of people with less-than-kind ideas about what should be done with her.”   
Mildred stepped away from Pippa then, her chin jutted up towards Hecate. “It was all my fault Miss Hardbroom, – my cat, Tabby, he escaped and I-“

“Enough.” Hecate always seemed to loom, somehow, in any room, but she seemed especially menacing, leaning over to look Miss Pentangle directly in the eye.

“You may not appreciate this, Miss Pentangle, but not only is the child’s life in danger, but mine as well, by default. It hasn’t been easy to ensure that the soldiers and guards remain unaware that there are hundreds of children passing through this house – and you have no idea…” she paused for breath, her face red with anger “… of the toll this war has put on me… me personally.” She paused, turning to look at Mildred. “How long before the child can be escorted to Cackles, safely?”

Pippa withdrew her hand from Mildred’s shoulder, “Darling, go up to the bedroom for a little while. I’ll come up shortly.”

“Am I in trouble Miss Pentangle? I’d so sorry about running out, but-“

“No, Mildred.” She said gently. “You’re not in trouble, but you must never, ever leave like that again. I don’t think my heart could take it. Now, go get your toothbrush and off you trot, I’ll be up there in a minute.’

She turned steadily back at Miss Hardbroom. “You know about operation Cackle?” 

Miss Hardbroom glared at Pippa unflinchingly. “And you really don’t know about me?” Confused, Pippa shook her head.   
“You’re honestly telling me you’ve never heard the word Hardbroom? HB? Morgana? Nothing?”

“I’m sorry, but definitely not, and I certainly have a knack for remembering names, if the past few years have taught me anything.”

“I was the one who came up with idea in the first place – Cackles is the location, but I was the one who oversaw the mission from the beginning. Ada really never said anything? Never informed you?”

Pippa’s eyes narrowed. “Prove it. How can I tell you’re not making this up? That you’re not one of them?”

Miss Hardbroom’s eyes widened, and for a minute Pippa thought she had reached out to strike her. She took a step back and flinched, gearing herself up for using defensive magic when the time came. Instead, she heard something familiar. A spell.

“Moonlight water, dragon’s tooth, ensure this witch shall tell the truth.”

Miss Hardbroom had cast it upon herself. Pippa stared, surprised. But she quickly moved to more practical matters. Spells like this, in her experience, usually only lasted for twenty minutes, at the most. 

Pippa drew her shoulders back and walked closer to Miss Hardbroom, barely inches separating them. “Your name?”

“Joy Hardbroom.”

“Your purpose with us?”

“To aid operation Cackles. To get as many children to the castle as possible, until the war ends.”

“Why did you join the effort?”

“Because I lost someone close to me.”

“Who?”

“A child.”

Pippa startled at this and almost took a step back. Miss Hardbroom was visibly tired, and Pippa could more clearly see the lines across her forehead, the shadows under her eyes, her downturned mouth. She stepped towards Hecate with her right hand outstretched. She extended her palm and chanted quietly ‘All is found, and all is told… break the bonds of truth’s tight hold.’ 

Hecate breathed deeply, the spell sinking into her, her shoulders loosening again… or as much as it was possible for the austere witch. Pippa moved closer, putting her hand on Miss Hardbroom’s elbow. 

“I’m sorry. For all this. I think we got off on the wrong foot, but, I’d like to at least try to make amends. We’re on the same mission, after all.” 

With slow reluctance, Hecate placed her hand on her forhead and nodded shortly. “Well met, Miss Pentangle.”

“Well met, Miss Hardbroom. And call me Pippa, please.”

“Would…. Can I get you a cup of tea? Pippa?” Her name sounded stilted on Hecate’s lips, like she was testing out the syllables for the first time. 

“That would be lovely.”

Miss Hardbroom turned and walked into the kitchen, pulling a chair from the table and beckoning Pippa to sit in it. 

“Tea? Coffee? Witches Brew?” 

Pippa’s eyes shot up in surprise. “Do you have any?” She said jokingly. 

“Well, no real witches brew, I’m afraid. But I do have whisky. An Irish Witches coffee, perhaps?” 

“Well, how could I refuse.” Pippa grinned, and watched Miss Hardbroom make the coffee carefully. There were almost no traces of residual magic, no accidental spells cast under Hardbroom’s breath. She was clearly well practiced in ordinary habits- no easy feat for a witch. Miss Hardbroom moved around the kitchen murmuring to herself, gathering chipped mugs and plates. Pippa took them gratefully and began setting the table. There was very little colour in the house, certainly none of Pippa’s preferred pink. She traced the decorated rim of one of the side plates – a mismatch of second-hand old china and willow patterns. Aside from the odd book here and there, there was nothing here to reveal much of Miss Hardbroom’s personality at all. It felt cold, detached.   
She watched as the witch uncorked a bottle of whiskey, expensive stuff by the looks of it, and carefully poured a portion of the amber liquid into each cup of coffee, before pouring in cream from a small white jug. Hardbroom handed Pippa a cup and sat down opposite her, a weary expression on her face. 

“Well, cauldrons up I suppose.” Pippa said, smiling at Hardbroom. She didn’t return the smile, but winked and began to sip on the coffee, the warmth spreading through their veins and instantly loosening their shoulders, even just slightly. 

“How long have you lived in this house?” Pippa asked, looking around the kitchen to see bright copper pans hung on the walls – and what seemed to be an unending array of herbs and flowers growing on the windowsill, night long set in, moonlight seeping in through the cracks in the curtains.

“Since my mother died. She left it to me – I always thought I would sell it and move away from the city – somewhere with more privacy. But when the war began, I decided to make it a safehouse.”

“Sorry to hear about your mother. It’s a beautiful home.”

Hecate raised her eyebrow sceptically. “It’s…not ideal. But thank you. And we weren’t particularly close, in my family.”

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, how did you get involved in the effort?....I don’t mean to pry, but when you applied the truth spell you seemed to imply that…that you-” 

“I lost a child.”

Pippa winced at that, wondered if she hadn’t gone too far, but Hardbroom continued, regardless.

“Well, she wasn’t mine exactly, but… her name was Indigo Moon. I was her foster mother, for a time. I loved that child like a daughter, and she had so much potential – I…” Miss Hardbroom looked down at the cup in her hands.

“I never had a particularly close family. Certainly never dreamed I would ever have children of my own. I wanted to teach her everything I knew. This was before the war started of course, but I knew that rumours were circulating about anti-magic raids – I never thought things would escalate the way they have. We would practice magic in the evenings, when no-one could see, or so I… so I thought.” 

Shocked, Pippa leaned back in her seat. “You don’t mean to tell me, that they-”

“I can’t be sure. I thought our neighbours might be suspicious, so I called off all lessons immediately. I was planning to move us within the next day, but child protective services arrived in the morning. They claimed she had been reported to be living in an unsuitable environment. There was nothing I could do. If I let them inside they would have seen evidence of spells and potions almost immediately. If I tried to go after her, then the court was the only way to get her back without using magic. It would have meant them seeing papers for the both of us, and it would have been obvious we were both from witching families. I couldn’t put her in that danger, not again. And I never wanted any other child to suffer the same.” 

Pippa reached out her hand to cover Miss Hardbroom’s, lying on the table. She initially flinched at the contact, but she didn’t pull away, though her eyes remained downcast. Pippa was about to pull her hand away when she felt it being squeezed back, very gently. She rubbed her thumb over miss Hardbroom’s knuckles.

“I heard that an old friend of mine, Ada, was starting an evacuation effort. I joined immediately. I thought….maybe Indigo would somehow find her way there, or I could rescue her, but just as long as we could keep the rest of the children safe…I thought perhaps we could establish a curriculum, a school – until the war was over, somewhere that the children could practice and hone their magic skills in safety. It would at least give them something to defend themselves with, if the worst. Well. If things turned significantly more difficult during the war. But then she was taken. And now I’m here.”

Hecate stopped herself short, her bloodshot eyes turning to the clock. 

“Gracious – it’s almost midnight.” She stood up, blinking rapidly and moving quickly out of Pippa’s eyesight, discretely wiping the edges of her eyes.

“Oh…goodness, it is late…let me help you washing the dishes, at least.” Pippa said, as she moved from the table towards the sink, taking the plates from Hecate and drying them slowly. When Pippa’s fingers accidentally brush against Hecate’s, she was surprised to feel a not unpleasant fluttering just below her navel. She peeked out of the corner of her eye, only to see Hecate’s cheeks flushed pink. She turned sharply back to drying the plates and cleared her throat. “It’s a pity we can’t just magic these. Ordinaries take such a long time to do these things.”

“Quite.” Hardbroom said, not looking Pippa in the eye. “I imagine you should be getting to bed soon. Those girls will be awake early in the morning.”

“Hmm. You’re probably right. Goodnight, Miss Hardbroom.” She carefully placed the drying up cloth on the counter, and smiled at Miss Hardbroom as she left. Just as Pippa reached the hallway, Miss Hardbroom called out: “Hecate.”

“What?” Pippa asked, turning back round to face the kitchen. 

“My name. It’s Hecate Hardbroom. My first name is Joy, but I go by Hecate.”

Pippa smiled. “Goodnight, Hecate…Sleep well.”

“You too, Miss Penta-… Pippa.”


End file.
